It Ends as it once Begain
by Haru69
Summary: cute little one-shot about how sonic comes back to Chris (sonic is human along with others) will come up with better summary later.


It was a late summer evening with the temperature dropping as night fell. The sunset was beautiful; the sky colored a brilliant orange that faded into a dulled purple, and the clouds were dusted with reds and threaded with pink; the sun itself was an amazing shade of red. Chris watched it all from the excellent view provided by his bedroom balcony.

He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying a small breeze as it caressed his face and ran its invisible fingers through his hair.

It had been three years since Chris had returned to his home; leaving sonic and the others on their home planet. He had been happy that they found their way home, but, some selfish part of him wished that they never had. He missed them greatly, and dearly wished to see them all again; heck it would even be nice to see that little robot that delivered egg man's messages; though out of all of them he wanted to see sonic most of all.

He had grown quite fond of the hedgehog, and they had become fast friends, and that friendship had grown and strengthened over time.

As time had passed and their adventures were thrown into space Chris had come to a sudden and quite shocking revelation during one of their harder battles. He no longer saw sonic as a friend, instead he saw him as a love interest. That, in and of itself had thrown Chris into denial; he could not love sonic.

First off sonic wasn't even human, and secondly sonic was a guy, not to mention he already had Amy. He had locked himself in his rooms and had refused to see anyone; much to the annoyance, and the concern of his friend. Finally Cosmo had teleported herself into his room and kindly demanded that he tell her what was wrong.

Though shocked, Chris had remained silent, and had chosen to continue to stare out his window looking at that stars. Cosmo had sighed then,

"_Please Chris tell me what's wrong" she asked sitting at the end of his bed._

It had taken a while for her to crack him, and when she did he spilled all of his feelings; nearly in tears when he finished.

Strangest thing, out of all of that Cosmo had merely given him a knowing smileand hugged him.

"_You know Chris falling in love with someone is the most wonderful thing that can happen, no matter whom, or what they are"_

He had stared at her for a while before nodding his head; soon becoming lost in his thoughts and was unaware when Cosmo had left. She had told the others not to worry and that he had simple caught a cold and not wanting to spread it to the others had locked himself in his room.

After that episode Chris had merely let the dice roll what way they may, though he had kept a tight lid on his feelings and when it came time for him to leave them, he had locked away his heart and his tears.

His heart was cleaved in two that day but he never showed his pain around his family or friends; though he suspected that his grandfather knew of his feelings and had simply chosen to pretend that he never did.

Smiling ruefully Chris opened his eyes to look at the brightly shining moon and the stars, yes he had never told sonic of his feelings and he regretted every day that he would never be able to. It ate at him every day and he had tried several times to forget the hedgehog but all attempts had been in vain. His feelings had only continued to grow even without his presences, and Chris knew that he would and never could be happy with anyone else.

After a while Chris came out of his musings suddenly tired. Yawing he hauled himself up and made his way into his bedroom and climbed under the covers into his bed, curling into a ball as sleep came and happy dreams filled his mind.

o0o

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes"

A blond haired man sighed knowing that his friends mind had been made up and that nothing could be done to change it. Felling his wife's arms wrap around his waist, he looked down to see her smiling face framed by long green hair.

"We will miss you; and make sure to tell him we said hi and that we all love him."

The man smiled and stepped down from the platform to hug both her and his longtime friend.

Two more stood off in the distance one with short pink hair and the other red, their three children hanging off them. They each said their goodbyes; exchanged hugs and handshakes. When all was done he stepped back onto the platform and nodded to his friend. Waving one last goodbye he smiled at them all and then disappeared with a brilliant flash of light as the golden haired man pushed a button.

"I hope you find you happiness sonic"

o0o

Woken by a yelp and the sound of something falling into his family's pool Chris sat up, rubbing his eyes, not yet completely coherent. He walked over to the slider door and pulled back the curtain looking out to the pool and saw something black under the water. Without a second though he ran out of his room and down the stairs to the back door; headed straight for the pool.

As he dove in he was hit with a strange sense of Dè jà vu; this had happened before, but he couldn't quite remember.

As he dove deeper Chris caught sight of what had fallen into his pool and nearly gasped in shock. There, sitting at the bottom with his arms crossed and legs folded, sat a man with shocking blue hair. Stunned Chris hauled the man out of the pool while he stayed half in, the lower part of his body still submerged in the water.

Panting he looked up towards the man he had just rescued and stared as two, blue green eyes looked back at him. Chris was stunned,

'He looked just like…', but that was impossible.

"No way" he whispered; eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

The man smirked as he ran a hand through his hair pushing the bangs out of his face. He got up and hauled Chris all the way out of the pool, pulling the boy right into his body and hugging him.

"It's good to see you again"

o0o

That night Chris had his whishes granted, and the one person who he loved above all else had been returned to him. He had finally found his happiness.


End file.
